


二流婚事

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “我对你根本没抱幻想。我知道你愚蠢、轻佻、头脑空虚，然而我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想，你势利，庸俗，然而我爱你。”对毛姆《面纱》的拙劣仿作





	二流婚事

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不想10月份什么都不写，所以在一堆事中摸鱼摸出了点东西
> 
> 不过压力太大，性癖不动了，只能写点严肃（？）的故事，其他几篇的更新等我11月忙完再更
> 
> 镜像Spock/镜像Kirk

> 我对你根本没抱幻想。我知道你愚蠢、轻佻、头脑空虚，然而我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想，你势利，庸俗，然而我爱你。
> 
> ——《面纱》

他确实是一位举世罕见的金发尤物。

这个世界上，有许多男人可以被称为英俊，一些男人可以被称为美丽，但是却极少有人当得起漂亮二字。至于在漂亮之上，仅仅是看上一看就能叫人怦然心动的金发尤物，则更是少得可怜。

然而不知道是幸与不幸，本篇故事的主角，进取号未来的舰长，五年计划的负责人James T. Kirk，则刚巧不巧地就是这样一位如此罕见的尤物。那个时候，他还不过是个三十出头，位列中校，是继续升职成为帝国有史以来最年的一位舰长，还是就此止步，成为帝国几万位中校中籍籍无名的一员，这样命运的岔路完全系于掌权者一念之间的小东西。而他的容貌，也跟这在帝国庞大无情的机构面前显得渺小的身份一样，拥有着一种温润易碎的美来……

看看他那金子一般不停地闪烁着，就像是要在人的心间起舞的发梢吧，还有端正的像是希腊雕塑一般俊美的五官。男性化的俊朗与白玉似光润的柔和在他的身上形成了一道完美的结合，而偏偏他的肤色又带着小麦的健康与活泼，从中微微透出的血色，比展示柜中端庄大方的雕塑还要多上几分俏丽。那是一种活生生的香艳美感，充满着肉欲的舒展与体态的芬芳。让人不得不惊叹，这美学与生理上的双重奇迹——明明男子脸上的每个部件，单拿出来都并没有什么稀奇，却偏偏会在拼到一起的时候，流露出那种严丝合缝，美玉无瑕似的美来。而当那双眼睛，时而是像翡翠一般的青绿，时而是如榛木似的淡褐，还有时，就像是闪烁着梦幻的深金——当那样的一双眼睛，似笑非笑地望着某个人，而他又要用如蜜一样，金色透亮的声音同着这个人讲话的时候，他就从渺茫的虚无走进了现实，成为了人心中那场最为瑰丽的春梦。

他确实当得起一个好价钱，不管是他那俊美得宛如年轻天神一般漂亮的面孔，还是背地里，完美继承了自己母亲的贪欲和野心的决绝之心。蛇蝎美人的优点他全部具有，而性格中的那一抹贪婪，甚至都成为了他诱人之处的催化剂。试问，有谁能够拒绝这样一个将小算盘写在脸上，并且甘愿为之讨好你的小家伙？他的讨好，啊呀，就算你明知那不过是为了达成某种目的才从他口里跑出的溢美之词，然而真的由他讲出来，你还是会觉得心里受用的要紧。毕竟在讨人喜欢这一方面，恐怕没有谁能够比James Kirk更加得心应手了。

然而，即使是在激起人的爱欲方面攻无不克的阿佛洛狄忒，也终究会有着属于自己的烦恼。近来，这一烦恼变得更加迫切——Kirk这个姓氏，绝非什么显赫的家族，族谱中唯一一位为帝国效力的人，也不过是莅任大副一职不到一年就激流勇退，选择归家种田的父亲。虽然在读书期间，George Kirk也有过几位朋友，然而想要让他们成为Kirk就此腾飞的助力，依旧显出了那么几分单薄。帝国内部的官职系统，让中校升任上校，上校成为将军，成为了无数军人命运的分水岭，也正是那些没有背景的军官所能到达的职业天花板。

James Kirk知道自己的优势何在——他虽然同样全无背景，只认识几个还算是欣赏他，愿意为他网开一面，背地里通融通融的老头，然而他的相貌，他走遍星际都无人可以拒绝的这张俊脸，就是他从这一众军官中出人头地的本钱。联姻，总归可以为自己带来一支可以依靠的助力。虽然实力丰厚的联姻者比起选择一个背景单薄的美人，更宁愿让美人成为他们手中的一个玩物，但Kirk可不觉得自己只有情夫这一条路可走。他有的是勇气，脑子也不笨，重要时刻明白变通，所有的任务都可以漂漂亮亮地完成。他不反对用性来交换某些必要的东西，然而不到紧要关头，他还不打算把这张底牌打出——能够名正言顺通过联姻来获得的东西，又何必在这里来委屈他自己？

所以，自打定下了目标之后，Kirk就一直游走在舞会和宴请之间，寻找着那个能帮自己平步青云的乘龙快婿。看上他的人有不少，然而不是地位太低，就是不过是想骗到手玩玩便罢。在这样猎人与野兽狡诈的拉锯战中，他得知了瓦肯大使的小儿子刚刚结束长期任务，返回地球的消息。

Spock，瓦肯大使的宝贝儿子，具备瓦肯皇室的高贵血统，据说是瓦肯帝国女皇T’Pau最为疼爱的孙辈之一。帝国方面，则因为他干净利落的行事作风，还有聪慧过人无人能及的才干，所以同样对他倍加信赖。从明面上讲，他不过是进取号上的大副，同为中校，似乎比身为舰长的Kirk要低上一级，但是明眼人都看得出，他之所以屈居大副一位，不过是因为外族人在帝国的最高职介只能止步于此。事实上，因为五年计划已经确定了将由他继续担任大副，所以在确定具体执行人，也就是舰长一事上，他有着举足轻重的话语权。

然而像是这样的男人，却也轮不得Kirk去接近——等着跟瓦肯皇室套近乎的人可以从皇帝宫殿的这一头排到那一头。而他只不过是个小小中校，除了初次见面时，Christopher Pike出于对Kirk父亲的情谊，为他做过一次礼貌性的引荐之外，在那之后，Kirk就没能进入过一群人聊天的小圈子。不过他本来也不在乎这个，因为不管怎么想，一个遵循瓦肯逻辑的顽固派，都不可能会看中一个除了相貌（和没有机会表露的勇气与智慧外）一无所有的小中校。

他几乎没找到什么机会同Spock进行交谈，可是只从外表就可以看出，瓦肯大使的儿子是个沉默寡言的人。他的相貌中透露出了一种瓦肯特有的死气沉沉——鸦羽般泛着光泽的短发，千篇一律的齐刘海儿，不苟言笑的乌色眼镜，再配上尖尖的耳朵，淡绿的颧骨。倒也不是说，这样的男人全无魅力——恰恰相反，他循规蹈矩的长相中，反倒透露出了一种异域风情似的野性，还有这野性之下时不时可以衬出的，某种难能可贵的温柔。这粗犷与纤细的结合，对于懂得欣赏的人来说别有一番风味，而那认真的神态中流露出的近似于古板的忠诚，更是可以让无数女子对此怦然心动。

这样的英俊，和Kirk的漂亮是截然相反的类型，就好像他们的性格也完全看不到任何的共同点。比起漂亮的小美人，怎么想，这个瓦肯人也应该会更喜欢同他自己一样死气沉沉，几天都说不出一句话，醉心科学的实干家。所以在认清自己没有机会以后，Kirk就直接地将这个瓦肯人抛之脑后，开始在公爵不大受宠的小儿子，和年轻单身，却风流名声在外的伯爵间周旋起来。

让人意外的是，古板的瓦肯人居然也会参加舞会。他经常在舞会上见到他，以至于Kirk又一度疑心，这个男人古板的外表下说不定藏了一个色迷迷并且猥琐下流的内里。然而又有哪个花花公子的舞能跳得像Spock这样糟呢？他经常出席舞会，总共却也只跳过几次，选中的还都是些无趣的交换舞伴，互相更换位置的群体舞。Kirk在这几次中都有幸同他跳过——大概是因为人类精力充沛，又有所图谋，故而对这些舞会一场不落的缘故。但他们几乎没怎么同对方讲过话——可能讲过吧，但Kirk压根就没有费心去记。他忙着盘算要怎么让别的目标迷上自己，而瓦肯人则不是那种会主动开口的类型。

他们就这样一次一次地碰面，再没有任何浪漫色彩地分别，直到他们的最后一次，也是帝国的社交季将要结束的时候。那一天，因为过于笨拙，Spock不慎踩脏了Kirk为这种场合专门准备的漂亮皮靴。这让Kirk感到了一阵厌烦，然而Spock却马上同他道歉，让他找不到大发脾气的借口。于是最后，他还是眨着那双漂亮的眼睛，面带微笑地用着惯常甜蜜的语调，非常温和地回答说：“算了，又不是什么大事。再说，我本来也跳累了。”

既然他跳累了，Spock便趁机邀请他到舞池一旁的吧台歇歇，这又令人类开始恼火，因为在他原本的计划里，他是要和伯爵跳接下来的两支舞的。然而毕竟他说过自己累了，所以事到如今便也无法反悔。他们落座时，Kirk气鼓鼓地盯着舞池里面，那些出生就含住了金钥匙的混蛋们瞧。他出了有一会儿的神，才意识到Spock在盯着自己。

就连Spock的目光，也全然不是讨人喜欢的类型。并不是出于情色的垂涎，也不像是对于美色的欣赏，而是一种为了将什么东西看透，而死死凝视着对方的研究者的眼神。瓦肯人本身的眼睛就比常人要来得偏黑，再加上这么一种缺乏人情味的神态，以至于某种古怪的轻蔑感便浮现在了瓦肯人不动声色的眉宇间。他是从来不会说自己对什么东西不感兴趣的，然而当那些人围在他身边的时候，他满脸的冷淡中流露出的，分明就是一种对于他人轻薄的讥诮。

他缺乏追逐快乐的动力，并且会为这常人的快乐而轻蔑地评判他人。所以作为这快乐的化身，肉欲的享受，还有对一切轻薄却华贵之物的追逐者的Kirk，几乎是下意识地觉得受到了冒犯。作为报复，他毫不掩饰地开始大加挖苦说：

“这舞会真不错，只可惜有的人看起来根本没有乐在其中。我真不知道他们来这种寻欢作乐的场合做什么，总不能是身为道学家特意跑过来批判他人。我可是被弄糊涂了——不知道你对此有什么高见，Spock先生？”

像是这样的问题，让坐在他身边的瓦肯人不动声色地挑起了一点眉毛。他稍显惊诧的神色有着几分的俊俏，然而那斟酌着Kirk是否意有所指的样子，又叫人产生了一阵难言的恼火。

“我经常发现生活中本人并不偏好，却出于某种目的不得不持续出席的场合。所以我据此推测，所谓‘并未乐在其中的人’倒也未必是为了你所谓的‘批判他人’而出现在此处。并且我认为你其实是相当清楚这一点的——介于你自己也是一位舞会的常客。”

“哦，我可不会觉得参加舞会是在受刑。” Kirk笑眯眯地回答说，“况且虽然我理解你有些时候必须出席那些重要的场合，但像这种可有可无的舞会，你总不至于连一点拒绝的权力都没有。是什么让你这么坚持的呢，Spock先生？总不能是因为看到舞会上人类的扭捏作态让你特别开心？”

对于这个问题，Spock不置可否地耸了下肩，就是这样的不置可否，尤其能够透露出瓦肯人身上那股恼人的轻蔑。下一秒，冷漠的黑眼睛又落回到Kirk的身上，那中间似乎藏着某种难以言明的东西，以至于令Kirk下意识地开始心跳加速。

“我之所以一直参加舞会，”Spock缓缓开口，“是因为近来，我发现了一位有趣的观察对象。他在某种程度上引起了我的兴趣，以至于为他忍受几个小时的不便是完全可以接受的。”

Kirk花了两秒，消化着这个男人在冲自己说什么。如果是其他男人同Kirk这么说，他一定已经一边含着笑，将手压在对方的小臂上，一边故作不知地朝着对方靠去。“那我可得问问，是哪个幸运的小东西能得到你的垂青，能得到像你这么好的人的全部注意，我可是会嫉妒的”，这样的话连想都不必想就可以直接脱口而出。他被许多人追求过，所以对于这种欲拒还迎的招数，他也比谁都来得更加清楚。

然而，既然面前的男人是Spock，这个不讲人情，对什么似乎都有着自己一套处理方式的瓦肯人从来没有跟他主动接近过，不仅如此，就连这表述，也跟那些常见的令人心潮澎湃的表白大不相同。没有眼神或是动作的暗示，也缺乏那种无法按捺的激情。他的形容太过冷漠，以至于让人无法真的将这些话同自己联系起来。

“哦，”因此，Kirk谨慎地回答，他不想在此刻过于冒进，却又不想束手束脚地受制于人，“我想这话一定不会是在说我吧？”他决定在言辞上粗鲁一点，于是在配套的仪容上，他选择满不在乎地轻笑半下。

如果这是个识趣的人，他肯定要顺着台阶下去，回答说不是，然后聪明地将话题转移到别的什么东西上去。然而Spock是个古怪的瓦肯人，所以即使听了这话，他也只是不动声色地靠回到自己的座位中。

“是什么让你认为那个人不会是你呢，Kirk先生？我反倒认为，在这个房间里，值得花费精力去观察的人实在太少，所以答案明显到了没有必要为粉饰太平而对此视而不见的程度。”

这是一种相当奇特的示爱方式。他确实是在奉承他，就像是每一个坠入了爱河的人会做的那样。然而这种示爱却又带着古怪的克制，还有某种无动于衷的轻蔑，以至于让人无法因为这些话开始飘飘然。他分明是在讨他的喜欢，却让Kirk有点恐惧。

他或许应当得意，为自己居然能够获得这样难以捉摸的男人的喜欢，然而实际上，他只是变得更加小心。“我可不知道我有没有弄明白你的意思，况且这趣味听起来可不太妙——在把蝴蝶做成标本前，瓦肯人是不是也是这么和蝴蝶说有趣的？”

“这不合逻辑，”Spock回答说，“因为蝴蝶不可能理解人类和瓦肯的语言。况且趣味可以分作很多种。收集未知的物种所带来的兴奋，和对于他人产生的感情是完全不同的两种概念——您不会当真认为我‘喜欢’跳舞吧，Kirk先生？”

他确实不认为Spock喜欢跳舞，然而这说明不了任何事。事实上，他感到自己的步调被Spock完全打乱——他从来没有考虑过，一个站在Spock这种位置上的人居然会轻易地上他的钩，并且这种上钩方式又太过奇怪，以至于让人缺乏“自己长久以来的谋划终于取得了成果”的胜利的狂喜。他早就做好了把自己卖给一个没那么喜欢的人的准备，然而对于Spock，他却是连最起码的那点好感都没有。理智上认为这再好没有，情感上却觉得千万不能轻易松口的矛盾让他有些焦躁。他不想同意他，他的每一个细胞都在说着拒绝他。然而这却是个千载难逢的好机会——有了Spock，星舰的舰长，数不清的功勋，上校，将军，这些难以想象的未来全都在他的面前等着他。他几乎要为这光明的未来开始呻吟了。

他拒绝不了这个。

而在他思考着这些的时候，Spock依旧坐在原地，默不作声地等待着。

一个选择题，过时不候，也因此才显得尤其地可恨。

“……我还不怎么了解你呢。”于是，最后，Kirk也只是尽可能地轻描淡写。他和Spock都知道，这句话跟半个同意也没什么区别了——他不可能在吊着Spock的同时，再去勾引别的婚约者。有那么一会儿，Kirk为自己的软弱感到恼怒，然而Spock神色中稍纵即逝地某种柔情却又巧妙地安慰到了他。

他内心所藏的情感，似乎比实际表露出来的要来得更深。虽然当他开口的时候，那一瞬如释重负的轻快，就又消失在了冷静而平淡的声线之中。

“我想也是。”他安静地说。“我在地球的法国一带有一栋宅邸，那里的气候温润，比较适宜冬天的休养。我想邀请你来此处做客。”

Kirk想不出有什么好拒绝他的理由，就好像在几个月后，Spock同他的求婚中，他想不出能拒绝这个男人的借口一样——Spock从各个角度都满足了Kirk的需求。他有权，也足够有钱，微妙的地位让他的家属可以拥有瓦肯和人类帝国的双重庇护伞。到了第二年春天的时候，凭借着自己的履历和瓦肯人的推介，Kirk成功拿下了他魂牵梦萦的进取号舰长的位子。他的生活看起来很是完美——帝国最年轻的舰长，万众瞩目的平民之星，没有贵族背景的年轻人们的崇拜对象，除此之外，完美的星舰，优中选优的下属，还有金光闪闪，会为他带来无尽荣誉的五年任期……

这里唯一值得点出的一个心结，可能就是Kirk并不爱自己的瓦肯丈夫。他从来都没有喜欢过他，在结婚以后也是一样。而瓦肯人似乎也同样对此心知肚明……

他猜不透Spock心里在想些什么，但反正也无所谓。

只要他能够继续为自己所用就好了。


End file.
